


That's the Thing About Life

by JustAnotherOutcast



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cats, Gen, That's it, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherOutcast/pseuds/JustAnotherOutcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spends his time lying about, sitting where it's most comfortable even if it's in the way. He wanders around, his tail held high like he owns the place. He does as he pleases and doesn't respond to the call of others. He frequently complains about the lack of immediate service and food. He is the Master, and for what little time he has, he is a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Thing About Life

**That’s the Thing About Life**

**It’s Ignored**

_What made him so evil?_

If your friend asks you, you will most likely reply with, “His past.” This is not the most accurate answer, but it will do.

Events tend to be the less important part of the process of creating a villain, but they are important. At some point, something has to go wrong – something has to be ruined. His family could be run over, or he could be rejected. But in the end he will still have you to go to. That’s the next step.

Slowly, you have to pry his paws loose until you can scamper away from him. Then, he will be in pain and go unnoticed to the rest of the world. But be careful – some of them are very strong willed. He may forget you and try to find someone else to go to, so you have to teach him properly. Any comfort he finds will be ripped away.

Eventually, he will stop reaching out to others. Be sure to keep others away from him as well. You can’t have someone reaching out to help him. Soon, he will become reserved in one way or another. But you have to anger him too. You don’t want that quiet, depressed cat in the alley way – you’re going for a villain, remember? Tell others of those horrible things he hasn’t yet done.

_~he attacked that human in the shop that’s why we don’t get scraps any more_

_he killed his mate and ate her last winter everyone was hungry but that’s insane_

_he let loose the dog that’s in the alley we used to live at it killed my sister~_

Make them lash out at him. It will take time, but he will start to act like the him you told them about.

You next have to snatch some power and tie it to a stick. Dangle it in front of him tauntingly, and don’t let him get bored. Make sure he has to compete with others to get it. In the end, you will have a broken shadow of his old self. He will be a power hunger alley cat who only seeks to please himself.

But now you have to be careful – he’s become dangerous. You are no longer in control, and he could easily hurt or kill you. He could kill your mother and isolate you from others. He could turn you into him.

Yet, that won’t work, will it? Because your mother is already dead, and you have already lost compassion for those who ignored you.

_What made him so evil?_

If your friend asks you, you will most likely reply with, “His past.” This is not the most accurate answer, but it’s not like you can tell them the truth.

“Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story actually is about the Doctor and the Master, don’t worry. This is just a prologue of sorts. Um, this was actually a result of many Master fanfics, a lot of new songs, The Fault in Our Stars by John Green, and my great want for a pet kitten. That won’t die right away. So, I guess that gives you a lot of hints as to what’s gonna happen in the fic (if you actually read this, that is).


End file.
